


A Christmas Sweater

by Princess_Piggles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Piggles/pseuds/Princess_Piggles
Summary: Fuyuhiko and Peko exchange Christmas gifts
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	A Christmas Sweater

The handwriting was small, relatively neat, and unmistakably Fuyuhiko’s, and the message was brief and direct, if a bit nondescript. Merely “Merry Christmas.” Peko didn’t feel this provided adequate context for the gift on her bed. 

Fuyuhiko hadn’t gotten her a Christmas present in a few years, and she hadn’t expected that to change because they’d left for school, but without the somewhat watchful eyes of his parents, he was free to be a bit softer, at least in private. A small token of affection wouldn’t be out of the realm of her idea of reasonable expectations. This was hardly a small token of affection. 

It hadn’t been expensive, she could be certain of that. Only the material had been bought and it couldn’t have even made a dent in his pocket money. But the work, that was another matter entirely. Knitting a sweater took many, many hours, more than she could imagine him being willing to spend on her. 

He’d made her something soft, comfortable, not really befitting his tool. She supposed she knew he struggled to see her that way, regardless of what his parents had intended. But it laid out so starkly before her, it was a lot to process. She wanted to be his sword, shield, anything he required; she was content with her role. But she did find it made her smile that he felt she was more. She’d been his first friend, and he clearly still considered her one. 

A soft, black sweater, with a border of pandas around the bottom and the cuff of each sleeve. He remembered that she liked them, he knew her favorite color. For all the time she was watching him, he was watching her too. Later, when he took over, maybe that would be a problem. But for now, while they were at school, she could indulge him safely. 

She changed quickly, slipping the sweater over her undershirt and taking a moment to savor the softness, then made her way to his room. She didn’t bother to knock, it wouldn’t behoove them for her to linger on his doorstep, and he would know she would be the only one who would enter without asking. 

Fuyuhiko smiled when he heard the door open, turning from his desk. “Peko.” The pink spread more over his cheeks when he saw her actually wearing the sweater. His eyes flitted briefly to the mistakes he knew where there, but they didn’t bother him now, not when he could see that she was happy with it. 

“Merry Christmas,” she smiled back, then went over to a cabinet to retrieve a hotplate and saucepan, before gathering some ingredients. 

“Uh-” Fuyuhiko frowned slightly, “You too, but what the fuck are you doing?” 

“Making your present. It won’t take as long, but I hope you’ll like it just as much,” she smiled, whisking together some sugar and butter. 

He nodded, turning back to his work, “Alright. Thanks, Peko.” 

The familiar smells of the sweets they’d shared in childhood wafted through the room as she prepared each of his favorite recipes.


End file.
